Hospital General
by Assary
Summary: AU. SQ. Emma y Regina trabajan como médico y enfermera en el Hospital General Monte Sinaí de Nueva York. Ambas tienen sus vidas y no podrán evitar unirlas.
1. Capítulo 1

Los médicos de la ambulancia entraron en las urgencias del Hospital Monte Sinaí. El enfermero llevaba una silla de ruedas sobre la que estaba sentado un niño con cara de dolor.

**KILLIAN**: ¡Emma!

**EMMA**: ¿Qué tenemos?

**RUBY**: Varón, 8 años. Posible fractura de tobillo.

**DANIEL: **¡Iba a chutar a portería y el idiota de Michael me dio una patada! Me duele mucho...

**KILLIAN**: Está hecho todo un campeón. ¿A que sí, Daniel?

**DANIEL**: Zi.

**EMMA**: ¡Llevadle al box 3! ¡Regina!

Regina se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

**EMMA**: ¡Te quiero conmigo ya!

Las dos entraron al box tras los chicos de la ambulancia.

**EMMA: **¿Qué tal llevamos el día?

**REGINA**: Bastante tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

**EMMA**: Ahora que te he visto, se me ha iluminado la tarde.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de entrar en el box. Regina echó una carcajada, ya acostumbrada a las continuas insinuaciones de la médico. Los chicos de la ambulancia se despidieron de ellas y salieron de la habitación.

**REGINA**: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**DANIEL**: ¡Me han dado una patada!

**EMMA**: Iba a meter gol y se le cruzaron.

**DANIEL**: ¡Eso es! ¡Michael es idiota!

La rubia comenzó a examinar el tobillo del niño mientras reía escuchando su historia. Se sentía satisfecha. Aquel trabajo la maravillaba y en aquellos momentos, se sentía plena: tenía una pareja de la que estaba realmente enamorada, su trabajo la motivaba día tras día y el sueldo la permitía grabar sus pequeños cortometrajes.

**EMMA**: Daniel, te vamos a hacer unas placas pero creo que tienes un esguince.

**DANIEL**: ¡Hala, qué guay! ¿Y me vas a vendar tú?

**EMMA**: No. Yo vendo muy mal. Te lo va a hacer esta enfermera de aquí. Se llama Regina. ¿A que es guapa?

**DANIEL**: Zi, es muy guapa...

Regina enrojeció y lanzó una mirada fulminante a la médico. No le gustaba que flirteara con gente delante; se sentía insegura. Emma rió a carcajada limpia, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la enfermera. Sin saber por qué, sintió celos de Robin; el prometido de Regina. No sabía qué afortunado era de tener a aquella mujer a su lado.

**EMMA**: Regina, cuando tengas los resultados, dímelo. Daniel, nos vemos luego.

La médico salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar un café junto con sus compañeros. Allí la vio, a la mujer que la enamoró y de la que seguía enamorada desde el primer día: Lily. Se sentó junto a ella y el resto de sus compañeros.

**KILLIAN**: ¿Qué tal está Daniel?

**EMMA**: Perfecto. Es sólo un esguince. Regina le vendará en cuanto tengamos los resultados.

**MARY MARGARET**: Oye, chicos. David y yo hemos estado pensando... ¿os apetecería salir de fiesta esta noche? Nos hemos fijado en los turnos y muchos no trabajáis mañana o estáis de tarde.

**AUGUST**: ¡Sí! ¡Además es el cumpleaños de Robin! Podríamos hacerles una fiesta sorpresa.

Emma miró a Lily. Tenía muchas ganas de salir de fiesta con sus compañeros pero sabía que a su pareja no le gustaban ese tipo de salidas. Lily le sonrió y afirmó levemente con la cabeza. La médico le respondió con otra sonrisa. Se alegraba muchísimo de que pudieran salir juntas de fiesta como hacía mucho tiempo que no salían.

**GRAHAM: **Entonces, ¿estamos todos dentro?

**MARY MARGARET**: Creo que sí. Avisaré luego a Killian y a Ruby. August, ¿te encargas tú de decirles al resto?

**AUGUST**: ¡Claro que sí!

Regina entró en la cafetería y tocó el hombro de Emma. Todos callaron para que la prometida del cumpleañero no sospechara de la fiesta sorpresa. La morena notó algo distinto en el ambiente pero no le dio mayor importancia.

**EMMA**: Dime, Regina.

**REGINA**: Están los resultados.

La enfermera le entregó el sobre con las placas y Emma confirmó lo que sospechaba: tenía un esguince. Se despidió de sus compañeros y junto a Regina, se encaminó hacia el box.

**REGINA**: La madre ha llegado.

**EMMA**: Perfecto. ¡Eres genial!

Tenía que reconocerlo, le gustaba trabajar con aquella enfermera y todos sabían que hacían una pareja profesional perfecta. Emma se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y guiñarle el ojo. Se sentía pletórica. Se detuvieron unos minutos antes de entrar en el box.

**EMMA**: Por cierto, esta noche salimos de fiesta Robin, Lily, tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

**REGINA**: Se lo preguntaré a Robin.

**EMMA**: ¡No aceptamos un "no" por respuesta!

La médico abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Regina primero.

**DANIEL**: ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Esa chica me va a vendar!

**MADRE**: Pórtate bien, Daniel.

**EMMA**: ¿Usted es Rose Beauman?

**MADRE**: Sí.

Se estrecharon las manos. A Regina siempre le sorprendía ver esa faceta tan profesional de la rubia. La admiraba muchísimo. Comenzó a vendar el tobillo de Daniel mientras le hacía algunas carantoñas. ¿Cuándo tendría ella un hijo con Robin?

**EMMA**: Pues como ya le dije a Daniel... tiene un esguince sin importancia. Unas dos semanas con el vendaje puesto y estará como nuevo. Pida cita con el médico de cabecera para que le corten el vendaje y la rehabilitación.

**MADRE**: Perfecto. Muchísimas gracias, doctora.

**EMMA**: Para eso estamos. Y para cualquier cosa, no duden en volver a venir. Aquí tiene el alta de Daniel, señorita Beauman.

**MADRE**: Gracias.

Regina cerró el vendaje pegando unos esparadrapos.

**REGINA**: Bueno, esto ya está.

**EMMA**: ¿Te ha tratado bien, Daniel?

**DANIEL**: ¡Zi! Mamá, ¿podré volver aquí con Regina cuando esté malo de la tripa?

**MADRE**: Ya veremos. Ahora da las gracias y diles adiós.

**DANIEL**: Gracias, doctoras. ¡Adiós!

El chico se bajó de la camilla, cogió las muletas y se despidió con la mano. Madre e hijo salieron del box, dejando a una Regina y a una Emma que se miraban sin decir nada.

**EMMA**: ¿Qué tienes que enamoras a los niños?

Regina rió.

**REGINA**: ¿Sólo a los niños?

Emma arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La tomó del hombro y salieron juntas de la sala.

**EMMA**: ¡Estás loca!


	2. Capítulo 2

Buenos días! Wow! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los follows, los reviews y los favs! ¡No pensé que fuera a tener esta acogida! :D Me alegra que os haya gustado y espero seguir por el mismo camino.

Esto ya empieza a coger un poco de forma...

**Aquarius7**: Muchísimas gracias! A ver si te sigue gustando... :D

**Gencastrom09**: ¿te sigue molando después de este capi? :P

**alays**: Je ne souviens pas beaucoup de français mais si tu ne comprend pas quelque chose, s'il vous plaît dis moi et je essaie d'aider :)

**franchiulla**: sí, creo que va a ir para largo y espero que no desesperéis :P Jajajajajaja

**Love girl**: :P Pues ya sabes... a seguir leyendo y comentando! Que quiero saber tu opinión :)

**Vnat07**: wowowowowo! Muchísimas gracias. La verdad que no esperé que gustara tanto =) Espero poder tratar bien la temática hospitalaria con lo que me informe... iremos a por ello a saco! Ya veremos lo que son Robin, Lily y los demás... :) Poco a poco. Habrá capítulos que estén enfocados en algunos personajes en concreto.

**azulregil**: aquí tienes el capítulo! Espero que te guste :)

**Capítulo 2.**

Emma atendió un paciente con neumonía antes de marcharse a casa. Cuando llegó, vio a Lily sentada en la silla roja de Ikea, reclinada sobre la mesa y tomando algo de helado mientras miraba por la ventana. Las vistas de Nueva York desde ese ático eran increíbles. Miles de luces parpadeaban a lo lejos y la gente no paraba de caminar por las aceras de las infinitas calles neoyorquinas. Emma sonrió y la abrazó por detrás mientras el pequeño cachorro reclamaba la atención de ambas.

**EMMA: **Gracias.

**LILY: **¿Por?

**EMMA: **Por venir de fiesta con los del hospital y conmigo…

**LILY: **Me lo cobraré, Emma.

Se fundieron en un dulce beso. Emma le dio una cachetada en el trasero y se encaminó hacia la barra americana, donde estaba la cafetera. Calentó el agua y la puso en funcionamiento. Luego, le dedicó unas caricias a su pequeño cachorro de bichón frisé.

**EMMA: **Vete vistiéndote… En media hora nos vamos a buscar a Robin y Regina.

**LILY: **Pero, ¿no era fiesta sorpresa?

**EMMA: **Nadie ha felicitado a Robin. Cree que sólo lo va a celebrar con nosotras.

**LILY: **¡Como si eso fuera algo malo!

La rubia rió ante la ironía de su novia y elevó la ceja.

**EMMA: **Pasar contigo un cumpleaños es un suplicio, Lily.

Lily abrió la boca al máximo, enarcándola en una especie de sonrisa.

**LILY: **¡Serás mala persona, Emma Swan!

La joven se acercó a la médico y la castigó haciéndola cosquillas. Cuando hubieron terminado aquel juego, Emma se tomó el café y jugueteó al Candy Crush mientras Lily se vestía. Una notificación del WhatsApp detuvo su juego. Deslizó la barra y vio que era Regina.

**_"_****_¿Qué me pongo?"_**

Emma rió imaginándola en crisis. Empezó a teclear.

**_"_****_Con cualquier cosa estás perfecta, mi querida enfermera. Porque tengo novia, que si no…"._**

En la otra punta de Nueva York, Regina sonrió ante la respuesta de la rubia. Se sentía halagada. Era bueno tener amigas así.

**_"_****_¿Si no qué, doctora?"_**

La rubia no dudó en la respuesta.

**_"_****_Tendría que pedirle que me hiciera unos análisis de sangre… (monito tapándose la boca)"_**

Regina no supo muy bien qué significaba aquello. Decidió responderle con una imagen de cada vestido.

**_"_****_Estarías mejor sin ellos, Regina."_**

Emma rió malévolamente por lo que había tecleado y cerró el móvil a pesar de que vibrara a menudo.

Lily salió de la habitación y miró a Emma.

**LILY: **¿Cómo estoy?

**EMMA: **Perfecta. ¡Vámonos!

La chica no se contentó con la respuesta de Emma; se le quedaba algo corta. Pero sabía que su novia era así y no la iba a presionar para que cambiara. Se despidieron de su perrito, le dejaron agua y comida en el plato y salieron por la puerta, camino del garaje.

**LILY: **Oye.

**EMMA: **No empecemos otra vez…

Las dos se sentaron en los asientos del escarabajo y se abrocharon los cinturones. Emma sabía lo que Lily quería sugerirle y quería evitar ese tema de conversación a toda costa. Comenzaban a molestarle ese tipo de "consejos" de su novia.

**LILY: **Entiendo que te guste mucho este coche, de verdad… Pero cualquier día vamos a tener un accidente.

**EMMA: **No lo vamos a tener, Lily.

**LILY: **¡Mira el sonido que hace cuando lo arrancas!

**EMMA: **Lo hace cualquier coche…

**LILY: **¡Pero es viejo! No quiero que te pase nada, Emma.

La médico se enterneció ante esa declaración. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y dio marcha atrás para salir del parking. A los pocos minutos ya estaban en la autopista, camino de casa de Regina. Lily encendió la radio.

**EMMA: **¡Soul Sister! ¡Te encanta esta canción! ¡Sube el volumen si quieres!

Lily subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar. Cuando hubo terminado, ya estaban parando el coche en la puerta de la mansión de Regina. Agachó la cabeza para ver a través de la ventanilla y la vio con un comando negro y unas medias negras transparentes además de tacones de aguja. A su lado, Robin; igual de elegante y abrigado que su chica. Los dos se subieron al coche y Emma miró por el retrovisor para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

**LILY: **¡Qué guapa estás hoy, Regina!

**REGINA: **Alguien me recomendó que me pusiera este vestido.

Emma rió por lo bajo al notar el reproche en el tono de voz de la enfermera. No se equivocó cuando vio que Regina la estaba mirando a través del espejo interior. La rubia quitó la mano de la palanca de marchas y la depositó sobre Regina.

**EMMA: **Tienes vestidos mejores.

Emma rió y Robin no podía apartar los ojos de su mujer como para poder defenderla ante la broma de la médico.

**REGINA: **¡Y tú que no me defiendes, Robin!

**ROBIN: **No escuches. Estás preciosa.

Robin la besó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Regina reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Robin y miró hacia delante para ver las calles de Nueva York. Vio que Emma estaba sonriente y Lily también; se las veía felices.

Emma aparcó en el patio trasero del pub "Holy Granny". Robin arqueó la ceja sin saber muy bien dónde estaban. Deshizo el abrazo con Regina y se reincorporó.

**ROBIN: **¿No íbamos a hacer cena de cuatro en el Hilton?

**EMMA: **Feliz cumpleaños, campeón.

Las chicas rieron mirando la cara de Robin. Los ojos comenzaron a brillarle. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no celebraba su cumpleaños y que nadie le hacía una sorpresa. Salieron del coche y se adentraron en el pub.

Las luces de neón iluminaban los rostros de todos los que allá estaban. Robin pudo reconocer a todos sus compañeros del MS Hospital. Fue saludándolos uno por uno mientras Regina, Lily y Emma paraban en la barra para pedir la primera consumición de la noche. Cuando estaban esperando al camarero, Mary Margaret se acercó a las tres chicas.

**MARY MARGARET: **¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal?

Después de unos minutos de conversación, Lily se unió con sus compañeras de Psiquiatría dejando a su novia, a Mary Margaret y a Regina en la barra.

**EMMA: **¿Cómo va está Neal?

**MARY MARGARET: **Muy bien pero no deja de llorar, Emma…

**REGINA: **¿Con quién se ha quedado esta noche?

**MARY MARGARET: **Con mi madre…

**EMMA: **No suenas muy contenta.

**MARY MARGARET: **Nos cobra por hora, Emma…

Emma abrió la boca al máximo, bastante sorprendida. No se imaginaba a la directora del hospital actuando de ese modo.

**EMMA: **La próxima noche nos lo quedamos Lily y yo para que David y tú podáis tener más intimidad.

**MARY MARGARET: **¿De verdad?

**EMMA: **¡Claro que sí!

Mary Margaret abrazó a Emma y al instante, se marchó en busca de David para contárselo. El camarero se acercó a la médico y enfermera.

**CAMARERO: **¿Qué queréis, pareja?

Regina se sonrojó y pidió dos chupitos de tequila. Cuando se lo tomó, notó a Emma pegada a su cintura, rodeándola con un brazo. Se volvió a enfadar al recordar que la había ignorado con lo del vestido y apartó el brazo de Emma.

**REGINA: **Déjame.

**EMMA: **¿Qué te pasa?

**REGINA: **Necesitaba tu ayuda y me ignoraste. ¿Te parece poco?

**EMMA: **Regina… era un vestido. No era importante.

**REGINA: **A ti te parecerá poco importante. Yo quería ponerme algo bonito por Robin.

Emma sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

**EMMA: **Si no le doy importancia es porque te considero demasiado perfecta.

Regina la respondió rozándola el lóbulo.

**REGINA: **Estoy hablando en serio.

La médico sopló su oído y la susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara, a pesar de la música.

**EMMA: **Y yo también. Hasta con unos vaqueros excitas a cualquiera.

Regina mordisqueó la oreja de Emma en señal de mosqueo y se separó.

**EMMA: **De verdad.

**REGINA: **Lo que tú digas.

**EMMA: **Tú verás.

La médico se fue a por Lily y la besó apasionadamente bajo la mirada de Regina. La enfermera decidió pedirse otro chupito y disfrutar de la noche.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gaviota Kun**: Gracias a ti por seguirlo :) Espero que te siga gustando... y espero que me sigas dando tu opinión! :D

**MsVictoriaCarolina**: a ver si te mola este capítulo! Espero tu review con ansias! :D:D:D

**Aquarius7**: sé fuerte. No quiero hacerme cargo de ninguna muerte! Ni tortura! _" Ni tampoco de los costos de un funeral... Que están muy caros.

**Gencastrom09**: mmm... a ver si te sigue molando =P Espero tu review y que te siga gustando la historia!

**Venus1485**: ufff, es complicado que Lily le diga algo a Emma... lo iremos desarrollando a lo largo de la historia.

**Alays**: merci beaucoup :D

**Guest**: actualizado está! ¿Te sigue gustando? :)

**Vnat07**: ¿Completo coqueteo? ¡Bah! Qué cosas dices mujer... ¡qué imaginación! Éstas nunca coquetean, mujer... En este capítulo ya conocemos un poco más de Lily... A ver si te gusta. Espero tu opinión en la prox review :D

**Evilmale**: ¡Aquí tienes el capítulo! A ver si te mola. Cualquier cosa o cualquier opinión, ya sabes :D

**Jazz**: Espero que te siga gustando el juego en los próximos capítulos :) Ya me dirás qué te parece...

**LoveGirl**: ¡Y aquí tienes el siguiente!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:::·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Capítulo 3.**

La música cada vez estaba más alta, embriagando la mente de Regina. Bailaba junto a Robin, sintiéndose cada vez más desinhibida. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. El médico la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la barra.

**ROBIN: **¿Otro tequila para ti también, Regina?

La enfermera asintió, riendo con gana. De pronto, notó un ligero roce en la parte baja de su espalda. Se giró y vio a Emma, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**REGINA: **Hola.

**EMMA: **Hey.

Regina rodeó a Emma y comenzó a bailar con ella mientras Robin pedía los chupitos.

**REGINA: **Hola…

Emma rió y tomando la mano derecha de la enfermera, la elevó, haciendo que Regina girara sobre ella misma. Se sentía mareada, lo que provocó que cayera sobre la médico, quien la sostuvo con fuerza.

**EMMA: **Te caes.

**REGINA: **Mientras sea sobre ti…

Ambas rieron. Les gustaba el coqueteo que tenían; completamente inocente. Cuando Regina se hubo separado un poco de Emma, Robin se acercó a ella, posando un leve beso sobre su mejilla y dándole el chupito.

**EMMA: **Robin…

Emma se acercó a Robin, haciéndole pucheros y mirando el chupito de tequila con deseo. El médico rió y se dirigió a la barra para pedir otro a Emma.

La música electrónica seguía sonando a los más altos decibelios, provocando un ligero trance en todos los que allí estaban. Emma se acercó a la oreja de Regina y habló lo suficientemente alto para que la morena pudiera escucharla sin problemas.

**EMMA: **¿Qué tal con Robin? Se os ve felices…

**REGINA: **Lo estamos.

Emma notó un halo de tristeza en el tono de Regina. Posó sus manos sobre la cintura de ésta y esbozó una sonrisa. Se volvió a acercar a su oído.

**EMMA: **¿Le has dicho que querías tener hijos?

**REGINA: **Sí.

**EMMA: **¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Regina hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Se sentía algo mareada. Emma posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Regina y se acercó a su oído.

**EMMA: **Si no te los da él, ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesta…

Regina la miró y ambas estallaron en risas.

**REGINA: **Me dijo que le parecía bien.

Emma se hizo la ofendida.

**EMMA: **¿No quieres hijos rubios conmigo? ¡Pero qué poca vergüenza tiene usted, enfermera Mills!

Regina sonrió con picardía. Se acercó al rostro de la rubia.

**REGINA: **Con usted tendría todo lo que quisiera; hijos rubios y morenos…

Emma estalló en carcajadas pero entendió que la enfermera no quería seguir hablando del tema de Robin. Sabía que Regina necesitaba su espacio y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo; no quería que se sintiera incómoda en ningún momento.

**EMMA: **¿Y que más tendría usted conmigo?

Regina vio que se acercaba su marido. Se acercó al oído de la rubia para continuar con aquel juego.

**REGINA: **Lo dejo a su imaginación, doctora Swan.

**ROBIN: **¡Emma! Aquí tienes…

Emma cogió su chupito y se lo tomó de un trago. Decidió que era el momento de volver con los demás compañeros y su chica. Se acercó al rostro de Robin y con voz divertida se despidió. Después, miró a Regina y se acercó a su oído para que Robin no pudiera escuchar nada. No quería que nadie más supiera de aquel juego; era algo entre ellas dos y de nadie más.

**EMMA: **Luego volveré… y no habrá lugar para la imaginación, enfermera Mills.

**REGINA: **¿Qué hará, doctora Swan?

**EMMA: **No lo sé. Pero no me ha gustado que juegue con los sentimientos de su superiora.

**REGINA: **¿Qué he hecho?

**EMMA: **"Lo dejo a su imaginación".

Y la rubia se marchó, dejando a una Regina sonriente junto a Robin. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Robin marchaba como la seda: todos se sentían cómodos y la elección musical había sido un éxito. Emma se acercó a Ruby, Killian y Lily.

**EMMA: **Si me permites, Lily… Voy a sacar a esta lindeza a bailar.

Emma guiñó un ojo a su novia y al instante, ésta lo entendió: aquello era la señal para dar comienzo a la Misión Red Jones.

**LILY: **Entonces me iré con Killian…

**KILLIAN: **Hola…

El enfermero de la ambulancia no quitaba el ojo de encima de Ruby. ¿Por qué era la rubia la que estaba bailando con ella y no era él? Maldecía por todo lo bajo a la médico. Aquella noche iba a tener una oportunidad de poder declararse a la médico y no le estaban dejando.

Killian miraba cómo su pequeña Ruby reía ante las bromas de Emma. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué Lily no se ponía celosa? Él sentía el fuego ardiendo por sus venas; los celos apenas le estaban dejando respirar. Decidió centrarse en el baile con Lily y olvidarse de aquello. Ya tendría una conversación con Emma Swan.

**KILLIAN: **¿No estás celosa?

**LILY: **¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

**KILLIAN: **Mira cómo baila tu novia con Ruby.

Lily las miró y sonrió. Aquello formaba del plan para que Killian se declarara de una vez por todas a Ruby pero sí que es cierto que sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago. ¿Por qué? Sabía que aquello era parte de la misión. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces? Killian advirtió un cambio en la mirada de Lily.

**KILLIAN: **Lo siento… no quería…

**LILY: **No te preocupes. Si hemos hecho esto es para que te lances a Ruby…

**KILLIAN: **¿Qué?

**LILY: **¿No ves cómo te está mirando, Killian? Desde que entraste en la ambulancia, se muere por ti. Ha estado esperando dos años para que le pidas una cita.

**KILLIAN: **¿Una cita…?

**LILY: **Sí. Ir al cine, tomar un café… Ese tipo de cosas.

**KILLIAN: **¿Ella y yo…?

Emma miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Killian y Lily. Avisó a Ruby y ésta se fue acercando a ellos. Lily, al ver que Killian estaba embelesado ante la médico, se juntó a Emma para contemplar la escena.

**EMMA: **¿Quieres un poco de esto?

**LILY: **¿Qué es?

**EMMA: **No lo sé. Me lo ha dado Ruby. Está bueno.

Lily se sintió algo decepcionada con aquella conversación. Últimamente sentía que todas sus charlas eran banales: nada la aportaba y no se sentía llena estando al lado de Emma. Creía que sus sentimientos se estaban desgastando y lo cierto es que quería a la vieja Emma de vuelta. ¿O es que ella había cambiado? Tal vez… sus aspiraciones estaban cambiando y con ellas, lo que esperaba de Emma.

**LILY: **Emma…

**EMMA: **Mira qué guapos están juntos…

Lily había sido camarera en la cafetería del MS Hospital desde que tenía 16 años. En un principio, había utilizado aquel trabajo para poder pagarse sus estudios de Derecho pero todas aquellas ilusiones habían caído en saco roto cuando en su primer curso no aprobó una sola asignatura. Su autoestima cayó estrepitosamente y fue cuando conoció a Emma: la médico de Urgencias del Mount Sinaí.

Creyó que con ella se iba a sentir segura y que no era necesario sacarse una carrera. Con ella se establecería, tendría un ático, dos hijos, se haría una adorable anciana y moriría frente a la chimenea. Emma la había motivado a seguir con la carrera de Derecho pero Lily jamás lo había visto necesario. Tenía todo lo que quería. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Ahora tenía 28 años y sentía que se había atascado en algún punto de su vida. Lo había hablado unas pocas veces con Emma y ésta siempre había insistido en que estudiara una carrera universitaria para poder seguir avanzando. Aquella respuesta no convencía a la camarera y siempre terminaban discutiendo. Y ahora, Lily se sentía hastiada.

**EMMA: **Son como tú y yo…

Emma se volvió y abrazó a Lily. Depositó un beso en sus labios y juntas bailaron lo que estaba sonando en aquel momento. La camarera volvió a sentirse segura y pensó que sus preocupaciones eran estúpidas. Se sumergió en el baile con Emma y se perdió en sus ojos.

Dieron las 5 de la madrugada y era la hora en la que el _Holy Granny_ tenía que cerrar. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

La médico y la camarera se escondieron bajo las sábanas. Allá terminarían por poner el broche de oro a aquella fantástica noche. Emma observó cómo dormía Lily y quiso caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero le resultó imposible. El alcohol había hecho demasiado efecto en ella. Cogió el móvil y escribió un WhatsApp a Regina con la esperanza de que su amiga siguiera despierta.

**_"_****_¿Regina?"_**

A los escasos segundos, Regina aparecía "_escribiendo…"_.

**_"_****_¿Ha pasado algo?"_**

**_"_****_No volví…"_**

**_"_****_¿Qué?"_**

**_"_****_A castigarte… Por haberme dejado cosas a la imaginación…"_**

**_"_****_Emma, es tarde."_**

Emma se sintió decepcionada por aquella respuesta aunque no podía negar que la morena tuviera razón.

**_"_****_Pero es que no puedo dormir."_**

Regina suspiró. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por hablar con Emma pero… estaba excesivamente cansada.

**_"_****_Duerme, Emma…"_**

Emma cerró el móvil algo enojada por la actitud de la morena pero lo volvió a tomar cuando escuchó una vibración. Era una imagen que la enfermera le había enviado. La descargó y observó la fotografía. Era Regina, tumbada en la cama en un camisón negro transparente que dejaba a la vista su sujetador negro con puntillas y detalles bordados en púrpura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios dibujaban una ligera sonrisa. La nota de la imagen era un: _"yo ya estoy durmiendo…"_.

La rubia decidió contestarla.

**_"_****_Qué sexy eres cuando duermes… Dios."_**

Regina respondió a los segundos.

**_"_****_Algún día lo sabrás de primera mano."_**

**_"_****_¿Qué harás? ¿Una fiesta pijama?"_**

**_"_****_Puede. Lo dejo a tu imaginación."_**

Y con ese último mensaje, la médico y la enfermera cayeron dormidas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí tenéis la actualización; siento la tardanza. Ahora que he terminado exámenes y que vuelvo a la estabilidad laboral... Actualizaré más de seguido!

Mañana os respondo a las reviews por mensajes privados.

Gracias mil por seguir ahí, sois geniales!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

La sirena de las ambulancias despertó a Regina, que se reincorporó inmediatamente. Le dolía la cabeza horrores y se maldecía por haber salido de fiesta la noche anterior. Miró su reloj: marcaba las ocho de la tarde y aún le faltaban seis horas de turno. Tomó su móvil y escribió un mensaje a Robin.

"_**Me faltan seis horas y estoy harta…"**_

No recibió respuesta. No pudo evitar sentirse algo frustrada por la situación. Revisó la lista de contactos para ver con quién podía matar el tiempo del descanso y se detuvo ante Emma. Miró la nueva fotografía de perfil que se había puesto: ella con la melena al viento, una sonrisa radiante y acariciando las orejas de su perro. Sonrió y entró en la conversación. Comenzó a teclear.

"_**¿Por qué diantres no está usted trabajando?"**_

A los dos minutos, recibió la respuesta de la rubia.

"_**Entro a las 21:00… ¿Tanto le afectó el tequila anoche como para no recordarlo?"**_

Regina sonrió de nuevo. Tenía ganas de charlar con alguien puesto que en aquel turno no había nadie con quien tuviera la confianza suficiente. La enfermera se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta. Era el director y cirujano del hospital además de uno de sus mejores compañeros y en ocasiones, confidente: David Nolan. Se extrañó al verlo tan sulfurado y tan nervioso.

**DAVID: **Ha habido un atentado en el metro de Nueva York. Hay decenas de heridos… Los están derivando a todos los hospitales de Manhattan. Llama a Emma, a Robin, ¡a todos! Estamos escasos de personal. ¡VAMOS, REGINA!

La enfermera tragó saliva. Nunca se había encontrado ante una situación como aquella. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que existían los atentados por las noticias de la televisión pero no había vivido uno de cerca. Cuando sucedió el 11S, ella aún estaba estudiando en Canadá y vivía en su pequeña burbuja estudiantil.

Llamó a todos a uno por uno excepto a los que ya estaban de camino. Cuando llamó a Emma, se sintió asustada y frágil. La médico la había tranquilizado pero tenía ganas de verla y poder hablar con ella para sentirse segura. También avisó a Robin y le pidió que pasara a verla cuando pudiera; necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Salió de la sala de enfermeras y cuando se acercó a Urgencias, le pareció estar en un hospital de los horrores. Gente con los miembros amputados, sangre por todos lados, vómitos y el único sonido que imperaba en aquel lugar eran los gritos desgarradores y los llantos… Regina sintió náuseas y quiso huir de todo aquello. Sin embargo, se sintió algo más protegida cuando vio aparecer a Emma por la puerta de Urgencias. La médico se acercó a ella corriendo y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la enfermera, fruto de la tensión y del estrés.

**KILLIAN: **¡Emma! ¡Regina! ¡Es Mary Margaret!

El mundo pareció detenerse por unos momentos. Aquellos instantes fueron eternos para ambas. Emma se recobró del estado de shock inicial y se acercó a la camilla. Estaba inconsciente. Su brazo… ¿dónde estaba su brazo? La médico tragó saliva y miró interrogante a Killian. El enfermero elevó el congelador portátil y trató de tranquilizar a Emma. La rubia no pudo sentirse más afortunada. Estaba convencida de que podían salvarle el brazo puesto que la amputación había sido muy limpia.

**EMMA: **¡David! ¡Es Mary Margaret!

El director tuvo la suficiente sangre fría y la profesionalidad para meterse en quirófano junto a Emma y Regina. Tenía que salvar a su mujer y no podía rendirse ante sus miedos. Tenía que tener el coraje suficiente para manejar la aguja y coser y volver a unir el brazo de Mary Margaret: una de las mejores pediatras del hospital. Tras unas cuantas horas, todos salieron del quirófano.

**EMMA: **Ha salido perfecto. Con rehabilitación y paciencia, podrá volver a ser la de antes.

**DAVID: **Aún no se sabe, Emma. Estas 24h son cruciales… y ha perdido muchísima sangre.

Y David se derrumbó. Rompió a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Aquella situación impactó a Regina, quien no entendía de lágrimas en público. Volvió a sentir náuseas y no entendía por qué. Agachó la cabeza y la médico se acercó a abrazar a David para reconfortarle. La enfermera carraspeó.

**REGINA: **No hay tiempo para esto… Tenemos que seguir.

El director la observó con detenimiento, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría y tan distante? ¿No le había dolido ni afectado lo más mínimo? Por un momento, sintió asco y repugnancia ante aquella mujer que se mostraba inquebrantable a pesar de todo lo que había visto. Decidió callar y marcharse, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas. Emma miraba a Regina, sonriéndola dulcemente.

La médico no la reprochaba; tan siquiera la juzgaba. Sabía que _su _enfermera llevaba el dolor por dentro y de sobra, sabía que aquella situación la estaba superando. Estaba segura de que aquella noche, Regina no iba a poder dormir ni iba a poder superarlo en bastante tiempo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos. Las apretó con fuerza y depositó un beso sobre la frente de la enfermera.

**EMMA: **Tranquila. Vamos a seguir trabajando.

La noche pasó con muchísima tensión. El equipo sanitario estaba muy estresado y las discusiones eran constantes. Todos conocían el protocolo para ese tipo de casos, pero las emociones estaban a flor de piel y no podían evitar sentirse excesivamente nerviosos.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando la situación parecía haberse calmado. La mayoría de pacientes estaban estabilizados y otros, los que no habían tenido tanta suerte, ya habían fallecido. Regina aprovechó el primer descanso que había tenido después de que comenzara todo aquello para ir a la UCI donde estaba Mary Margaret. Se sentía culpable y necesitaba pedir disculpas.

David estaba allí, cogiendo la mano de su mujer. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus labios aún temblaban. Estaba visiblemente cansado y no se percató de la presencia de Regina cuando ésta hubo entrado. La enfermera apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo y David se levantó. La miró fijamente y la abrazó, rompiendo a llorar.

**DAVID: **Lo siento, Regina. Estaba muy nervioso…

**REGINA: **Lo siento yo también, David… Mi comentario fue inoportuno.

Emma sonreía a través del cristal de la UCI. Sabía que Regina iba a hacer aquello y se sentía orgullosa de su amiga. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Pronto, notó una caricia en su brazo y se volteó. Vio a Lily. Tenía mala cara y estaba muy cansada. La médico la rodeó entre sus brazos y besó la comisura de sus labios.

**EMMA: **¿Qué te pasa?

**LILY: **Ha sido un infierno, Emma…

**EMMA: **Ya ha pasado lo peor.

**LILY: **¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**EMMA: **Estaba viendo a Regina y a David.

**LILY: **¿Ha pasado algo?

**EMMA: **Antes estuvieron muy tensos…

**LILY: **Parece que se han reconciliado.

Regina acarició la mejilla de David y le sonrió. El director agachó la cabeza y se sentó, volviendo a agarrar la mano de su mujer.

**DAVID: **Tenía muchísimo miedo de perderla, Regina.

**REGINA: **Sé lo que es perder a alguien…

David miró a Regina de reojo y sonrió tristemente.

**DAVID: **Me da igual si no tiene un brazo o si pierde un pie. Pero la quiero conmigo. Sé que es egoísta pero la necesito. Sin ella, no tengo fuerzas para seguir con el hospital, ni para todo lo que estoy haciendo. Sin ella, me siento hundido. No podría mirar a Neal si su madre dejara de existir… Neal… me recordaría que ella no está y…

Su voz se quebró y Regina tragó saliva. Sentía náuseas y su estómago no había dejado de dolerle en toda la noche. Sabía lo que era aquello; sabía lo que era perder a alguien y conocía el dolor de David. Miró a través del cristal y vio a Emma, quien abrazaba a Lily. En aquel momento, sintió otra punzada de dolor y no entendió qué estaba pasando. Necesitaba el abrazo de su amiga; el _abrazo de la protección_. Y se sentía sola.

**REGINA: **Tranquilo, David.

**DAVID: **Ve a casa, Regina… Y descansa. Todo esto está cubierto ya.

**REGINA: **¿Estás seguro?

**DAVID: **Te llamaré si te necesito.

Regina salió de la UCI y corrió hacia el baño. Trancó la puerta con el pestillo y se arrodilló junto al váter. Comenzó a vomitar. Cuando se recompuso, se dirigió a los vestuarios y cuando se hubo cambiado, cogió su mochila y salió del hospital. A veces, detestaba su trabajo. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Llegó a casa, se duchó y se metió a la cama. Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cogió el móvil y miró las notificaciones del WhatsApp y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de Emma.

"_**Mary Margaret no ha podido."**_

La enfermera arqueó una ceja. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Volvió a sentir la angustia en la boca de su estómago y aún con el temblor de sus manos, tecleó.

"_**¿Qué?"**_

A los minutos, su móvil volvió a vibrar.

"_**A la media hora de que te marcharas, tuvo una hemorragia interna y no pudimos hacer nada por salvarla. David está derrumbado. Creo que todo se va a la mierda."**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Ostras, como se está poniendo el panorama... ¿No? Empiezan las curvas..._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

Era el turno nocturno y Regina se sentía incómoda después de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Esperaba que en cualquier momento, entrara el director y le informara de un nuevo atentado. Se sentía en una especie de _dèja vu_ y no sabía por qué. Estaba en la cafetería, removiendo su café con lentitud y tratando de ordenar los últimos acontecimientos en su cabeza. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ya dudaba de que hubiera sido verdad.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro y con el corazón desbocado, giró su cabeza. Se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Emma. Tragó saliva y sonrió ligeramente. La médico se sentó a su lado y las dos quedaron calladas sin saber qué decir. Lily, viendo que la situación en esa mesa era algo tensa, se acercó a ellas.

**LILY: **¿Queréis algo…?

**EMMA: **Por mi parte estoy bien…

**LILY: **¿Y tú, Regina?

**REGINA: **Todo bien. Sigo con mi café aún. Gracias, Lily.

Lily se marchó dejando un beso en la cabellera de la rubia. Sabía que no había dormido nada durante el día y que se encontraba bastante tocada con la situación. No quería agobiarla y lo cierto es que ella también necesitaba su espacio. No conocía mucho a Mary Margaret pero sabía que tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho y su presencia iluminaba los pasillos del hospital.

Miró hacia la mesa y vio que Regina había soltado una risa triste. La camarera sintió ternura. Aquella parecía una buena mujer a pesar de su apariencia fría y calculadora. Emma respondió con otra risa divertida.

**EMMA: **¿Regina?

**REGINA: **Me estaba acordando…

**EMMA: **¿De qué?

**REGINA: **Cuando Mary Margaret estaba en Oncología… yo estaba con ella. Y un niño dijo que no le gustaba Mary Margaret… Yo le apoyé y le dije que a mí me pasaba igual… Mary Margaret me fulminó con la mirada… Y le preguntó al niño que qué tenía que hacer para que cambiara de opinión.

**EMMA: **¿Y qué le pidió el niño?

**REGINA: **Magia.

**EMMA: **¿Y qué hizo Mary Margaret?

**REGINA: **Se dio la vuelta… Colocó una moneda en su manga y se acercó a la oreja del niño. Por arte de magia, de ahí apareció una moneda…

Ambas rieron ante la inocencia de Mary Margaret.

**EMMA: **¿El niño se dio cuenta?

**REGINA: **¡Claro! Y le dijo que ese truco había sido horrible.

**EMMA: **¿Y qué dijo Mary Margaret?

**REGINA: **Que al menos había intentado hacer magia… Entonces, el niño se levantó y le dio un beso. Me miró y dijo: "por haberlo intentado, ya me gusta"…

Emma sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y notaba que sus ojos se iban a llenar de lágrimas pero pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Sonrió y tomó la mano de Regina.

**EMMA: **Era una buena chica.

**REGINA: **Sí… La verdad que sí.

Ambas callaron de nuevo, hasta que Regina carraspeó.

**REGINA: **¿Emma?

**EMMA: **¿Sí?

**REGINA: **¿Cómo les diremos a los niños de Oncología que Mary Margaret ya… no está?

Emma agachó la cabeza. No tenía respuesta para ello. Frunció el ceño y fijó su vista en la televisión de la sala, con la esperanza de que aquella conversación derivara por otros caudales o que terminara. Agudizó el oído y escuchó la noticia. _"Según las últimas informaciones que nos llegan de la Casa Blanca, éste atentado podría no ser el último. La amenaza terrorista es cada vez más fuerte…"_ La médico dejó de escuchar. Prefería no vivir con el miedo constante.

Regina percibió el cambio de actitud de Emma y decidió no seguir preguntando. Miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de volver al trabajo. Se levantó y miró a la médico. No midió el tono y su voz sonó dura y áspera.

**REGINA: **¿Volvemos al trabajo?

Emma la miró y asintió levemente. Agradeció aquel gesto de la enfermera. Juntas, caminaron hasta los boxes donde se encontraban los pacientes que ya podían recibir el alta. Fueron dándoles el alta a cada uno de ellos hasta que sus buscas comenzaron a pitar. Ambas miraron el dispositivo y leyeron el mensaje donde se les indicaba una reunión en la Sala de Juntas en los próximos diez minutos.

Médico y enfermera terminaron con la primera ronda y se dirigieron a la Sala de Juntas. Tomaron sus asientos y se dispusieron a esperar al director del hospital. Regina miró a Emma. Estudió su rostro: tenía el ceño fruncido y aquello podía indicar que estaba nerviosa o que no había entendido algo.

**REGINA: **¿Estás bien, Emma?

**EMMA: **Sí. Un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué crees que nos van a decir?

**REGINA: **Seguramente vuelvan a hacer hincapié en el empleo de medicamentos y que no nos excedamos con las pruebas; que no hay dinero suficiente y todo lo que nos repiten en cada reunión.

**EMMA: **No sé, Regina…

**REGINA: **No te preocupes, Emma. Seguiremos siendo compañeras.

**EMMA: **¿Aunque te grite porque no me das el bisturí?

**REGINA: **Sí.

**EMMA: **¿Aunque flirtee contigo delante de los pacientes?

**REGINA: **Eso ya no me gusta tanto.

Ambas rieron y se sintieron menos tensas ante la reunión. Entró David con un rostro demacrado y visiblemente hastiado de todo. A su lado, estaban una mujer y un hombre a los que nadie conocía y un hombre del Ministerio de Sanidad. Todos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos ante la que se avecinaba.

**DAVID: **¿Qué tal, chicos? Bueno… ya conocéis los últimos acontecimientos… Los habéis vivido de primera mano, por desgracia. No… No me siento con fuerzas para continuar con la Dirección del hospital así que… lo he hablado con varias personas y hemos decidido dejarla en manos de otra persona que esté mejor capacitada para asumir el cargo. Han sido unos años maravillosos a vuestro lado y me hubiera encantado que hubiera continuado de esta manera pero…

La voz de David se quebró. Agachó la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas, se sentó. Se sentía mareado. De pronto, había perdido a su mujer, había dimitido y se veía solo ante Neal y ante una vida que él jamás había pedido ni se había esperado. Además, se sentía culpable por todo lo que se les avecinaba a sus compañeros. El ministro de Sanidad tomó el hombro de David y carraspeó.

**MINISTRO: **Hemos estado revisando las cuentas del hospital y hemos visto que hay bastantes agujeros. Se les advirtió en su momento… y siguieron haciendo lo de siempre: malgastar el dinero.

Los médicos, tratando de evitar las próximas palabras del hombre, empezaron a quejarse.

**MINISTRO: **… y hemos decidido privatizar el Hospital Monte Sinaí.

Aquello cayó como un jarro de agua fría a todos los trabajadores. ¿Qué iba a ser de sus puestos de trabajo, de sus funciones, de… _todo_?

**MINISTRO:** Lo haremos progresivamente pero esperamos que para dentro de unos meses, estén todas las zonas privatizadas. Estarán bajo la supervisión del Director de Gold Enterprises; Mr. Gold, quien ha asumido la deuda del hospital y se hará cargo de la privatización y del correcto funcionamiento del hospital…

Todos dirigieron sus miradas fulminantes al hombre que sonreía triunfante a su izquierda. Adivinaron también que aquella mujer pertenecía a Gold Enterprises.

**MINISTRO: **… Y de Belle Beauchamp, su Directora Adjunta.

Regina miró a aquella mujer. Parecía nerviosa e incómoda con la situación. Sin embargo, Mr. Gold parecía disfrutar con la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a Emma y vio que estaba confundida, al igual que sus compañeros. No se esperaban esa vuelta de los acontecimientos en absoluto.

**MINISTRO: **Y lamentándolo mucho, tenemos que marcharnos. Mañana vendrán Mr. Gold y la señora Beauchamp a explicaros el procedimiento. Que tengan un buen día.

Los tres se marcharon, dejando a un David Nolan abatido quien no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a sus compañeros y defender la nueva Dirección. Todos le miraron, dudando qué decirle, si apoyarle o reprocharle su actuación. No sabían si la empatía era adecuada en aquel momento. Emma carraspeó. Regina sonrió, sabiendo que su compañera iba a apoyarle.

**EMMA: **Me parece increíble que nos hayas dejado solos con todo esto, David. ¿Y tú te hacías llamar director?

Regina se quedó perpleja. No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera ligeramente, sorprendida por aquel reproche de la médico. Ella, que se caracterizaba por ser la empatía personificada y por calmar todas las situaciones… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**EMMA: **Un director jamás hubiera dejado que privatizaran este hospital. ¿Sabes cuánta gente se iba a ir a la calle?

**REGINA: **Emma…

**EMMA: **Que tu mujer haya muerto no te da derecho a hacer lo que estás haciendo. ¿Correr como un cobarde? Bravo, Nolan. Bravo.

Emma se levantó y se marchó, dejando a todos atónitos. David comenzó a llorar. Se sentía molesto, ofendido y también hundido. No sabía que iba a ser del hospital, ni de sus compañeros… pero él ya no estaría para verlo. Tenía dos pasajes para irse a Guatemala con su hijo. Trabajaría de cooperador médico en un hospital de una ONG de ese país y se olvidaría de todo aquello. Era _cuestión de tiempo_.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¿Qué os parece si relajamos un poco las tensiones de los últimos días, eh? Capítulo cortito para ir entrando en materia emocional. Ya me diréis qué os parece. **

**Mañana contesto a todas las reviews. Gracias por los últimos follows y favs! :) Os animo a decidme qué pensáis.**

**Un abrazo enorme. Y que sepáis que sois geniales! :D Me encanta teneros rondando por aquí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Emma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la barra americana. Cogió una taza y la colocó sobre la mesa. Vertió en ella un poco de Nesquik y echó la leche. Encendió la radio y se sentó en el taburete, inspirando algo de aire. Las noticias de medianoche comenzaban a sonar en el estéreo. La médico refunfuñó y comenzó a cambiar el dial, buscando alguna emisora que le relajara. Detuvo la rueda en una de ellas.

«_Sonando Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5. ¡Este lunes tiene que terminar con fuerza!_»

Sonrió y decidió mandar un audio a Regina por Whatsapp. La voz de Emma sonaba de fondo al principio de la grabación: _"Mire enfermera, su canción preferida…"._ La respuesta no se hizo de rogar:

"_**¿Tú crees que tengo esos movimientos?"**_

"_¡Ya lo creo! ¡Y mejores…!"_

"_**Me gustaría volver a dar clases de baile. Lo echo de menos."**_

Emma tecleó el número del móvil de Regina y pulsó el botón de llamada. Había intuido que Regina necesitaba hablar y muy en el fondo, la rubia también lo necesitaba.

**EMMA: **Hola…

Regina sintió que el pelo se le erizaba ante aquel susurro de su amiga. Supuso que Lily estaría durmiendo y que Emma no quería despertarla. Aquello le inspiró ternura. Sonrió.

**REGINA: **Hola, doctora…

**EMMA: **¿Qué le sucede, señorita Mills?

**REGINA: **Me duele el estómago…

**EMMA: **¿Quiere que le palpe?

**REGINA: **No estaría del todo mal…

**EMMA: **Mmm… escucho los rugidos de su estómago. ¿Será que tiene hambre?

**REGINA: **Podría ser… pero, ¿de qué?

**EMMA: **¿Pizza? ¿Calzone de carne? ¿Lasagna? … Se me ocurren tantas cosas…

Ambas estallaron en risas. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentían relajadas cuando estaban juntas; hablando sobre cosas banales o caminando por las calles de Manhattan después de sus turnos. Los silencios no molestaban ni incomodaban, y podían pasarse las horas muertas bebiendo o simplemente, pasando el tiempo juntas. Eran uña y carne y no se imaginaban un mundo en el que no estuviera la otra.

**REGINA: **Robin dijo que traería ahora un par de porciones de camino a casa.

**EMMA: **Hacía mucho que no hablabas de él… desde…

**REGINA: **Sí, desde el atentado. Ya lo sé.

**EMMA: **¿Qué pasa, Regina?

**REGINA: **Discutimos. Y se lo tomó muy en serio y… bueno. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

**EMMA: **¿Por lo de siempre?

**REGINA: **Sí. Volví a decirle lo de tener un niño…

**EMMA: **¿No dijo que le parecía bien?

**REGINA: **El problema no es ése. Es lo que hace… Llevamos meses sin eso, Emma. Meses.

Emma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

**REGINA: **¿Por qué se ríe, Swan?

**EMMA: **Entonces será lo que no hace, ¿no?

**REGINA: **Me has entendido perfectamente.

**EMMA: **¡Pero cómo osa el chico a no tocarte! ¡A la mismísima Regina Mills! ¿Qué se le pasará por la cabeza?

**REGINA: **Me estás enfadando, Emma.

Emma volvió a reír.

**REGINA: **Vale. Creo que hemos hablado suficiente.

Regina colgó.

**EMMA: **Creo que la he liado…

La médico volvió a teclear el número de la enfermera y no obtuvo respuesta. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces más hasta que Regina contestara.

**REGINA: **¿Qué quieres?

**EMMA: **Lo siento…

**REGINA: **Sabes que no llevo bien el tema, Emma.

**EMMA: **No sé qué decirte, Regina…

**REGINA: **¿Me acompañarías a la lencería?

**EMMA: **¿Qué?

**REGINA: **Sí. Voy a comprar algún conjunto con el que pueda animarle…

**EMMA: **Pero… ¿Yo?

**REGINA: **Sí, Emma. Tú. ¿A estas alturas tienes problemas para ver a una mujer semidesnuda?

**EMMA: **Pero…

**REGINA: **Mañana por la mañana no trabajas, ¿no?

**EMMA: **No, pero…

**REGINA: **Entonces te espero en la cafetería a las 10 y vamos para allá.

**EMMA: **Regina…

**REGINA: **¿Sí?

**EMMA: **Nada…

La médico colgó y se comenzó a sentirse molesta. Hacía tiempo que Regina no le preguntaba cómo estaba ella, o qué opinaba de tal tema o de tal cosa. Sentía que estaba a las órdenes de la enfermera y aquello no le gustaba. Estaba bien que la rubia fuera la _fuerte_ de la relación pero también necesitaba un poco de atención. Últimamente, no se sentía escuchada por nadie; sentía que era el pilar en todas sus relaciones y se preguntaba dónde estaba su apoyo, su soporte.

¿Quién podía escuchar a Emma Swan? ¿Quién podía aconsejarla acerca de lo que estaba haciendo bien o estaba haciendo mal? Se tomó el Nesquik y, con el ceño fruncido, se fue a dormir. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así entre Regina y ella. Tenía que poner algún límite.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Emma se presentó en la cafetería a las 10, tal y como Regina le había indicado. Jugueteaba con el Candy Crush, estaba a punto de pasarse el nivel 861, episodio 59, del Mundo 10. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando ganó. ¿Cuántas horas habría malgastado con los caramelos, los dulces y las gelatinas? La verdad es que en el hospital tenía mucho tiempo libre cuando Urgencias estaba relajado. Rió ante su vicio.

**REGINA: **Pareces una niña pequeña, Swan.

La médico levantó la vista y volvió a reír. Lo reconocía.

**EMMA: **Lo peor de todo es que cuando termine el Candy Crush… ¿A qué juego me engancharé?

**REGINA: **He oído que el Zombie Tsunami está muy bien.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda de lencería _Sweet Dreams_. En el paseo, a veces se rozaban y a Emma aquello la estremecía. No quería darle mayor importancia de la que tenía pero le gustaba sentir la piel de Regina cerca de la suya. Le parecía suave y la confortaba.

Olvidó sus pensamientos de la noche anterior y le dio rabia ser frágil ante la enfermera. Anteponía el bienestar de Regina al suyo propio y aquello no le gustaba. Tenía que volver a recuperar esa fortaleza de nuevo.

Llegaron a la tienda y con una mirada cómplice, entraron. Emma sintió cosquillas en el estómago. Rezaba a todos los dioses por que Regina no pidiera opiniones sobre los conjuntos que fuera a probarse.

Regina se sintió algo avergonzada al verse allí. Estaba tomando consciencia de lo que iba a hacer y por un momento, se sintió vulnerable. Se preguntaba si realmente valdría un conjunto para excitar a Robin y poder tener el hijo que tanto ansiaba o si todo aquello sería una pérdida inútil de tiempo.

Hizo un barrido rápido con la mirada a toda la tienda y decidió coger unos cuantos sujetadores para probárselos. Era lo que más falta le hacía en aquel momento. Cuando tuvo todos los que había elegido, se metió en el probador. Emma seguía sin saber dónde meterse. Sacó el móvil y se sentó en una esquina de la tienda, con la esperanza de que nadie la viera allá.

**EMMA: **¡Genial! Ahora el Candy Crush no va…

Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Miró a la dependienta, quien tenía su vista fijada en ella. Miró sus labios y vio una sonrisa pícara y divertida. Emma agachó la mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían y prestó atención a la música. Era una canción electro de algún DJ que ella desconocía. Aquello no ayudaba a la presión que sentía sobre su estómago.

**REGINA: **¿Emma?

Escuchó la voz de la enfermera a través de la cortina del probador. Carraspeó.

**EMMA: **¿Sí?

**REGINA: **¿Puedes ayudarme?

**EMMA: **Claro que sí, princesa.

La médico se levantó y entró, viendo cómo Regina sostenía con ambas manos el sujetador rosa pastel que llevaba puesto. No supo de dónde sacó la valentía pero sentía que las tornas en aquella relación volvían a cambiar.

**REGINA: **¿Puedes desabrochármelo?

**EMMA: **¿No querrás montar un numerito aquí…?

Emma rozó con su mano derecha la espina dorsal de Regina, acariciándola lentamente y ascendiendo hasta llegar al broche del sujetador. La morena comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello había sido una buena idea.

**REGINA: **No contigo…

Emma sonrió, desabrochándole el sujetador y lo tomó, dejando a Regina con el torso completamente desnudo. Sólo sus manos podían ocultar sus pechos. Emma miró lo que había elegido su enfermera y escogió un sostén negro transparente con puntillas de color carmín oscuro. Se lo pasó a Regina, que no se atrevía a cogerlo y postrarse ante su médico.

**EMMA: **No tenemos todo el día, enfermera Mills…

**REGINA: **¿Podrías darte la vuelta… por favor?

Regina se dio cuenta de que había un espejo enfrente de Emma y maldijo por todo lo bajo. La médico, adivinando los pensamientos de Regina, se sentó en el pequeño taburete que había en el centro del probador y cerró los ojos.

La morena se relajó y bajó los brazos, mirando la cara de su amiga y médico. Sonrió ligeramente. Sintió ganas de sentarse encima y hundir su nariz en el cabello de la rubia, como cuando eran adolescentes. Notó que el calor la embriagaba y que no podía respirar. Aquello la estaba superando.

**EMMA: **¿Puedo mirar…?

Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma abrió los ojos antes de tiempo y fue incapaz de moverse. La rubia se quedó petrificada al ver a Regina justo así, enfrente de sus ojos. Sonrió y decidió agarrarle de la cintura.

**EMMA: **Creo que ese sujetador te queda ideal.

Regina ahogó un suspiro.

**REGINA: **Emma…

**EMMA: **Estaba bromeando.

La rubia se acercó al perchero, rozando ligeramente el pecho de Regina con su brazo y cogió el sostén negro y carmín.

**EMMA: **Te ayudo a ponértelo.

Emma giró a Regina sobre sí misma, quedando enfrente del espejo y levantó sus brazos para colocarle los tirantes. Se acercó a su cuello para mirar que las copas quedaran bien ajustadas a sus pechos y lo abrochó. Miró los ojos de Regina a través del espejo y vio incertidumbre en ellos. Se sintió poderosa. Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar.

**EMMA: **Con esto… no te dejaría salir de la cama en una semana…

Sus brazos se enroscaron en la cintura de Regina, fundiéndose en un abrazo. La morena cerró los ojos y se preguntó cómo no había caído en las redes de Emma cuando eran adolescentes. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y depositó sus labios en el cuello de Emma, subiendo hasta su oreja, donde dejó un tierno beso.

**REGINA: **Jamás estaría en tu cama…

Emma sintió una punzada en su estómago y retiró el abrazo bruscamente. Regina se giró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**EMMA: **Lo siento. No debí haberme sobrepasado.

**REGINA: **Hemos crecido y las cosas han cambiado…

La médico la miró con reproche. Odiaba que Regina diera las cosas por hecho en lo que a ella respectaba. Lo hizo en la adolescencia, y ahora lo volvía a hacer. Recordó por qué se había cabreado con ella anoche y volvió a ver ese egoísmo, que ya conocía, floreciendo en los ojos de Regina. Se maldijo por haber sido tan tonta y dejado que Regina la _enamorara _de nuevo.

Había cosas que no habían cambiado para ella. Y seguía queriendo a la enfermera. _Jamás había dejado de hacerlo_. Sus ojos se empañaron. Seguían con la mirada fija y ninguna se atrevía a moverse.

**EMMA: **¿Tú crees, Regina?

**REGINA: **Estoy con Robin.

Otra jarra de agua fría cayó sobre ella. Agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. No podía más.

**EMMA: **Tienes razón.

La rubia se marchó, dejando a Regina sola en el probador. Corrió por las calles de Manhattan hasta llegar al Central Park y allí se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Comenzó a llorar angustiosamente.

Lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos era la enfermera. Se sentía dolida y decepcionada por Mary Margaret. No era justo que la hubiera dejado sola en el hospital, sola en _su vida_. Ella era uno de sus únicos apoyos y se había ido sin avisar. Sin decir adiós. La había abandonado. Jamás iba a ser capaz de perdonárselo.

Lloraba por David. Le echaba muchísimo de menos. Y si había conseguido ser fuerte durante todo este tiempo, se lo debía a él. Él era la realidad y la conciencia hecha persona. Y también la había abandonado. Lloraba por Lily. No podía más con la frustración en su casa. Sentía que Lily la estaba ahogando y se preguntaba cómo salir de aquello.


	8. Capítulo 8

Buenas otra vez! So sorry por no haber actualizado antes; me tuve que mudar un mes afuera y no tenía Internet para poder actualizar. Pero... I'm back, bitches! Volvemos a la carga! Contestaré a todos los privados entre hoy y mañana :). Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia!

Este capítulo es algo cortito pero... para ir abriendo el apetito no viene mal, ¿verdad? :D

Un abrazote enorme!

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Lily caminaba nerviosa por el salón de la casa. De vez en cuando, miraba por la ventana para ver el bullicio de aquella ciudad que la enamoraba. Se mordía el labio y encendía constantemente la lucecita del móvil.

**LILY: **Vamos… ¡Llamad ya!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura. Era Emma. Sonrió ligeramente y siguió caminando inquieta. La médico rió al ver a su pareja de esa forma. Hacía tiempo que no la veía así y aquello le causaba gracia.

**EMMA: **¿Qué te pasa?

**LILY: **Me va a dar una taquicardia, Emma.

Lily dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a la rubia, quien enrojeció sin saber muy bien por qué. La camarera tomó las manos de Emma y sonrió dulcemente.

**LILY: **En estos últimos meses, estuve preparando un examen para ingresar en la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard… Lo tuve el otro día y… hoy daban los resultados.

**EMMA: **¡Pero eso es maravilloso, Lily!

Emma se abalanzó a los brazos de Lily. Aquello era una noticia estupenda. Sentía que su novia por fin tenía alguna motivación y se la veía feliz con ello. La levantó del suelo y acercó sus labios a los de la camarera. Cerrando los ojos, la besó con locura. El móvil de Lily las despertó de aquel ensueño.

**LILY: **¡Son ellos!

La mujer corrió al móvil y puso el manos libres para que su novia pudiera escuchar la conversación.

**HOMBRE: **¿Es usted Lily…

**LILY: **¡SÍ!

Lily no quiso interrumpir pero aquel impulso le salió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, provocando la risa inocente del hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

**HOMBRE: **Me alegra comunicarle de que es apta para cursar Derecho en Harvard. Su examen ha sido el más brillante de todos los que han aplicado. Felicidades.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Lily. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecha y tan segura de hacer algo en su vida. Una oleada de sentimientos y de energía inundó su cuerpo, sentía centenares de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Y su cabeza flotaba. Emma disfrutaba viéndola así. Echaba de menos a aquella Lily feliz y risueña de la que se había enamorado.

**EMMA: **¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

**LILY: **No quería que nadie lo supiera… Tenía la necesidad de probar…

Emma no respondía y Lily no sabía descifrar aquella mirada de su pareja.

**LILY: **¿Te has enfadado?

**EMMA: **En absoluto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pequeña.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Aquel parecía ser el primer paso para volver a retomar lo que habían tenido desde un principio.

**LILY: **¿Tú estás bien, Emma? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

La médico rompió a llorar. Llevaba meses queriendo oír esa pregunta y por fin la tenía. Se sintió algo decepcionada por ser Lily quien le preguntara y no Regina pero un halo de esperanza asomaba en su corazón. Estaba segura de que se iba a volver a enamorar de Lily. De esa Lily risueña.

Se sentaron con las piernas entrelazadas en el sofá y hablaron durante toda la noche. Emma se sentía protegida y reconfortada. Habló sobre cómo se había sentido en esos meses y Lily escuchaba paciente. Por fin, eran una pareja. Por fin, se sentían a gusto.

Regina estaba en la cocina, mirando de reojo el móvil. ¿Debería enviarle un mensaje a Emma? Lo que había pasado en la lencería no había sido adecuado pero… no podía perderla por una rabieta así. Sin embargo, a pesar de su certeza al negar a Emma, se sentía confusa. Había disfrutado de aquel juego; cada día disfrutaba con los flirteos de la rubia. Pero no se podía permitir volver a caer en lo mismo que cayó cuando habían sido adolescentes.

Sacó la lasaña del horno y la colocó en el centro de la mesa. Robin apareció por detrás y la abrazó, depositando un beso en su hombro. Regina se estremeció: ya no le gustaba aquel contacto y se sentía incómoda a cada caricia que el médico dejaba.

**ROBIN: **Lasaña…

**REGINA: **Es tu preferida, ¿no?

**ROBIN: **Qué bien lo sabes…

Robin besó a Regina en la mejilla sin obtener respuesta y aquello le sorprendió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la enfermera no iba detrás de él. ¿Qué estaría cambiando? Se sentó sobre la silla tragando saliva y repartió dos porciones de lasaña.

**ROBIN: **Regina.

**REGINA: **¿No te gusta? Creo que no cocí la pasta lo demasiado…

**ROBIN: **Tú… ¿de verdad quieres tener hijos?


End file.
